The Familiar of Rosette
by devil-Chrno66
Summary: What would it be like if Rosette and everyone were mages-in-training? With the big familiar summoning coming up what will happen? AU RXC JXAz
1. Chapter 1

**"The Familiar of Rosette"**

**Prologue **

* * *

A girl with flowing light blonde hair and light blue eyes stood in the middle of a crumbling room.

She wore a white long sleeved dress with a ribbon that matched her eyes. She clutched at her stomach and gave a shuddering sigh as she tried to take another step further into the room.

Just a little longer and it would be over. Just a little longer and she could fulfill her mission.

"Mary!" yelled an alarmed male voice

Mary turned carefully towards the door. If she wasn't careful she would re open the wound.

"I'm in here…" She rasped

A man that looked to be in his early twenties stepped through the door. He had shoulder length violet hair and ruby red eyes.

He was wearing a red cape with dark leather clothes underneath. His face was full of worry as he walked towards Mary.

"Mary…I'm so sorry this wasn't supposed to happen. If I had known…"

"Chrno, it's alright you couldn't have foreseen this." Mary placed her hands on the side of Chrno's face and smiled at him. Muffled voices were heard from outside of the room.

Mary knew there wasn't much time left she had to complete her mission before they got here.

"Chrno please listen to me there isn't much time left. I have to…" Mary started before shouting was heard from just outside the door

"I'm sorry Chrno!" Mary shouted before a bright light engulfed the entire room.

"What…what is this." Cried Chrno while shielding his eyes from the bright light

Chrno's world faded into darkness as he sunk to the floor.

Mary had just finished the last seal around Chrno's sleeping body when the wound on her stomach was ripped open again.

Mary fell to the floor coughing up more blood and clutching the wound on her stomach. Her white dress was now stained in blood.

"Please Chrno save the future" gasped Mary before she fell into unconsciousness never to awaken again.

She had done it. She had given the future some hope.

* * *

**This is just the prologue for this story which is why it's so short. The actual chapter will be much longer. I'll explain more about this story in chapter one.**


	2. Preparations and Mishaps

Hi everyone! I told you in the prologue that i would explain a little more about this story so here goes...

This story was inspired by another anime called "Zero no Tsukaima". I've only seen the first season but that was enough to get me thinking what if Rosette was a mage? I'm not completely sure where i'll wind up going with this so it might wind up being completely different then the anime it was inspired from by the end.

Personally im not even sure who the bad guy is going to be at this point...i kinda like the idea of flipping Duffau's and Aion's roles a bit though i'm doing that in my other story "Is This Really my Life?" So i'm not sure what i'll do yet. If you have any opinions please tell me.

**"The Familiar of Rosette"**

**Preparations and Mishaps**

**Disclaimer I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of its characters they belong to Daisuke Moriyama!**

* * *

"…ette….Rosette!"

"W-What is it?" yawned a blonde haired azure eyed girl while staring up at the person who woke her

"Rosette Christopher this is the second time I have called you out!"

"P-Professor Kate" squeaked Rosette as she realized the situation at hand

Professor Kate was the defensive spells teacher. She looked to be in her late twenties maybe early thirties no one really knew. She wore a dark long sleeved robe with a pair of dark ankle high boots.

Her dark brown hair was cut short and she had light brown colored eyes.

Professor Kate gave the girl a hard glare before speaking to her again.

"See me after class please Miss Christopher."

Rosette sighed she just couldn't catch a break today. She had already been reprimanded for the mess she made this morning in the dining hall.

It wasn't Rosette's fault that her powers were always going haywire at the wrong time.

"Looks like 'Hurricane Rosette' is at it again" whispered one boy to another. The other just laughed quietly.

Rosette was used to this kind of treatment. Mostly, she just ignored her classmates when they got like this. She was going to show them all tomorrow just how great a mage she really was.

Tomorrow was the 'Familiar Summoning'. This was a very important event in a young mages life because whatever familiar they summoned would be with them for the rest of their lives.

"_I'll show every last one of them…my familiar is going to be so awesome that none of them will ever doubt me again."_ Thought Rosette to herself

The professor droned on with her lesson, no one was really listening at his point.

The chime to leave class sounded and all the students but Rosette poured out of the door.

Rosette was not looking forward to this conversation.

Professor Kate was not always known for her self control when it came to punishing a student. Rosette had already been on the receiving end of her attacks several times.

"_Man, my neck just now stopped hurting from the last altercation"_ thought Rosette

Professor Kate had finally finished packing up all her stuff and she turned to address the last issue in front of her before she could leave.

"Rosette, I know that you have been training well into the night and while diligence is a good trait to have…"

Rosette was pleasantly surprised by now she thought she would be trying to fight her way out of another headlock.

Maybe things were looking up for Rosette.

"…falling asleep in my class is unacceptable. "Finished Kate hardly

Professor Kate paused in her speech seemingly deciding the girl's fate.

"The 'Familiar Summoning' is tomorrow after breakfast…" drawled Professor Kate "I will let your misbehavior slide this time. However make sure you get a good night's rest tonight."

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" said Rosette happily she couldn't believe her good fortune

Rosette had just got to the doorframe when Professor Kate stopped her. "Make sure you help clean up the mess you made in the dining hall." Rosette should have known she wouldn't get off that easily.

* * *

Rosette walked through the stone covered hallways without seeing them.

Her thoughts were on tomorrow. Would she actually be able to summon a great familiar or would her powers go haywire on her again?

A familiar could be anything from a common house cat to a flying griffin. Her mother and father had both summoned wonderful familiars. Her mother's was a flame wolf named Keri and her father's was an ice wolf named Kori.

Both were amazing familiars and incredibly loyal to their masters. Rosette being the eldest child in the family was expected to follow in her parent's footsteps.

All of this did not help Rosette, in fact, it made it worse. Not only had she never been able to fully control her powers, but, now she had huge shoes to fill.

Of course as soon as she came, her classmates noticed right away her problem and had tormented her with it ever since.

Her only true friends because of this were her little brother Joshua and a petite albino girl named Azmaria.

Rosette stopped in front of a pair of heavy dark wooden doors. The black cloak she wore over her outfit swished as she stopped.

Her outfit consisted of a deep blue dress that rested above her knees. The dress had spaghetti style straps and dipped down into a 'v' shape. She wore a pair of black boots that came to just above her knees.

Rosette's long blonde hair was tied back in two pig tails at the sides of her head. The rest of her hair hung loosely down to the lower part of her back.

Rosette sighed.

Part of her didn't want to enter this room, this was the very place she had caused such a ruckus in this morning, the dining hall.

If only Satella hadn't been there everything would have been fine. Satella was the one person that Rosette could not ignore.

Rosette wasn't sure why but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't ignore the snide remarks the 'red-headed Jezebel' Satella made.

Rosette just knew that Satella was going to be in there even before she opened the doors.

Speak of the devil; there she was right now speaking loudly to a group of people about some expensive item she just purchased.

Rosette walked right by them with her head held high. She came from a rich family as well but that didn't mean she was going to flaunt it in everyone's face.

She had spotted her brother and the albino sitting at a dark corner table. They had all decided that with Rosette's reputation being in a dark corner was the only safe place to sit.

Joshua wore a long dark suit coat over a white button up dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. He and Rosette could have been twins except he had baby blue eyes and was a year younger than her.

"Hey Rosette did you get in trouble?" asked Joshua as Rosette sat down. She grabbed a yellow apple from the basket on the table and took a bite before she answered.

"Surprisingly, no she let me off the hook because of tomorrow. I just have to help clean up after supper tonight."

"T-That's not so bad." Replied Azmaria timidly from beside Joshua

Azmaria was the same age as Joshua she wore a pale pink long sleeved dress that rested above her knees with a pair of dark colored boots that came to her knees. She had long pale hair with red eyes.

"You're right perhaps I had her figured wrong." Said Rosette

"R-Rosette a-are you ready for tomorrow?" asked Azmaria

Silence followed Azmaria's question. Azmaria panicked the last thing she wanted was Rosette upset at her. She apologized to Rosette profusely.

"It's alright Azmaria I'm not mad at you." Placated Rosette

This statement calmed Azmaria considerably. Rosette gave Azmaria a confidant smile.

"Of course I'm ready! I'll show everyone that I am a real mage! When they see the amazing familiar I'm going to summon every last one of them is going to regret doubting me!" This is what Rosette said but on the inside she wasn't feeling that confidant.

* * *

The afternoon slowly waned on. Rosette had managed not to get into anymore trouble with her teachers.

All of her tormentors were too busy with preparations for tomorrow to bother her also. Maybe things really were looking up for Rosette.

It was now suppertime. When Rosette entered everyone was busy chattering amongst themselves.

As she passed by one table, however, it became silent. Rosette was too busy with her thoughts to notice it though.

She made her way to the table in the back where her small group of friends had taken up refuge.

"So tell me what amazing familiar 'the hurricane' is going to summon tomorrow" scoffed a female voice with a bit of an accent.

Rosette knew this voice very well; it was the voice of the one person whom she couldn't ignore, Satella Harvenheit.

Satella had long red hair and reddish brown colored eyes. She was very well endowed and made sure to where an outfit that accentuated that fact even more.

Her golden dress was long but was very low cut in the front. It was slit all the way up one side to her thigh exposing a pair of black sheer stockings and a pair of dark ankle high heeled boots.

Satella continued to hurl insults at Rosette each one making Rosette madder than the one before.

"…or perhaps I should ask what you're going to blow up tomorrow? Since that seems to be the only thing your good at."

That's when the bowl of fruit on the table, Rosette was at, exploded sending pieces of fruit and basket everywhere.

"My point proven." Said Satella with a smirk all the other students laughed at this

Rosette had enough. She wasn't going to take anymore of Satella's snide remarks.

"Listen you red-headed Jezebel! I will summon a familiar tomorrow and it will be the greatest familiar anyone's ever seen!" yelled Rosette before she stalked off to the kitchen to begin her punishment from Professor Kate

"I can't wait." Replied Satella with a sneer

* * *

Rosette had done her work slowly trying to waste as much time as possible so that everyone would be gone to their rooms by the time she finished.

She got lucky no one had waited for her and she made it through the stone corridors to her room undeterred.

Her room like the rest of the magi school had walls made out of stone. The door was a dark oak and there was on opening on the opposite side that led out to a good size balcony.

Her bed, a large canopy top, and her wardrobe were made out of the same wood as the door.

They had given her the bedroom on the top floor of one of the towers. It gave Rosette quite a bit of privacy which she was grateful for.

Rosette cursed. Why had she yelled out that promise in front of everyone when she wasn't sure if it was true.

Rosette got dressed in her silky nightgown but instead of heading right to bed she picked up a book she had borrowed some time ago from the library.

She turned the pages, skipping over the ones she knew weren't going to help her already. She stopped on one page that she had been to too many times.

It contained some very powerful incantations. She had been up late every night trying to perfect this incantation. It was supposed to help summon a very powerful familiar.

However, the exact incantation in the book didn't seem right to Rosette so she tried to re-word it to where it did. The words for an incantation were important if you said the wrong thing it could be very disastrous.

"_Now I summon thee_ no that doesn't sound right maybe if I…" Rosette scratched through another hand written version of the incantation and continued writing furiously

Rosette continued to write different versions each time scratching out an older version.

"I know I can get this…"

She wrote for a couple more minutes before deciding that what she had was probably as good as it was going to get.

Rosette yawned it was getting pretty late outside and Rosette knew she would need to be very well rested for tomorrow.

She collapsed on her bed leaving her re-written incantation and the book lying on the table.

Her last thought before sleep engulfed her was that she would definitely show everyone what she could do tomorrow.

* * *

Woot! There's chapter one hope everyone enjoyed it I think things will start picking up a bit more in the next chapter. See ya then. Please R&R!


	3. Ceremony

Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get out college has been taking up my time recently. Luckily, I am on Thanksgiving break right now so that has given me time to work on my stories.

I would just like to warn you ahead of time I wrote incantations in this chapter and they definitely are not my forte. They may seem cheesy or maybe even retarded in some way but you know I did the best I could. I mean in the other anime I am loosely kind of basing this off of they only gave like one or two incantations, I gave you four...but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of it's characters they belong to Daisuke Moriyama.**

**

* * *

**

****

"The Familiar of Rosette"

**Ceremony

* * *

**

An audience of people was around her. They waited, anticipation building within them as she stood poised, with her crescent shaped staff raised above her head. She was ready. She knew she could do it.

Her voice was strong and powerful as she uttered the incantation that would go down in history for bringing forth the most amazing familiar anyone has ever seen.

She slammed the bottom of her staff against the ground as she said the last words of her invocation.

There was a huge burst of energy and from the ground emerged a creature so majestic…so powerful, that the audience gave a collective gasp before bursting into applause.

Everyone rushed towards her eager to congratulate her and apologize for never believing in her.

"I'm so sorry I ever doubted you, Rosette. I see know that it is me who is the worst mage" Cried Satella while groveling on the ground.

Satella's words were lost in the crowd as they swept by her to get closer to Rosette. Rosette was raised above everyone and carried away like a conquering hero.

"…No…No really it was nothing." Muttered Rosette

"What was nothing?" questioned a male voice

Rosette sleepily opened her eyes where was she? She felt softness underneath her. A bed, she was on a bed; her bed.

"Joshua what's going on" asked Rosette wearily, why was she so tired?

"Joshua, who's Joshua," inquired the male voice

Rosette was confused. How could Joshua not know who he is unless…

Rosette looked in the direction of the voice sure she would see her brother standing there laughing his head off at his newest joke. Rosette's eyes widened that was definitely not Joshua.

Sitting at the end of her bed, was a man in his early twenties. He had shoulder length dark violet hair and piercing ruby red eyes. His clothes which consisted of a red cape with a dark leather outfit underneath were tattered and looked like they hadn't been washed for some time.

"Who…who are you?" she squeaked pulling the covers closer to her hoping they might shield her from this stranger

"Do you not remember?" He asked

Rosette looked away from the man and tried to remember what happened to her. Events from the morning started trickling into her mind.

* * *

Rosette woke to a rather unpleasant feeling. It was cold and wet. She growled before throwing her soaked bed sheets off her body. She had a feeling she knew who had done this and he was going to pay for it.

Rosette stomped toward the door muttering curses the whole way there.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by her brother, Joshua and the petite albino, Azmaria. Azmaria was playing with the hem of her dress in a nervous fashion. Joshua, on the other hand, had a smug grin on his face.

"I told you that would get her up, Azzy." Said Joshua using a pet name they had given her

"S-Sorry Rosette I tried to stop him. "Said Azmaria

Rosette glared at both of them "Why did you dump water on me?" she shrieked

Rosette was soaked from head to toe. Her long blonde hair hung limply against her body as water dripped off her making a nice size puddle on the floor. She really needed to stop wearing white nightgowns. Water and white clothes just didn't mix.

"My bed sheets are soaking wet now" she continued to shriek.

Joshua snickered. "Think of it this way at least now you won't be as late. You've had a bath-."

Rosette jumped on Joshua rubbing both of her fists into the sides of his head. She let Joshua go a moment later slamming the door in both Azmaria's and her brother's faces.

She opened it a couple minutes later having hastily put on her outfit for the day and grabbed her mage staff. Her hair was still damp, she had tried to dry it with a spell but it didn't work so well.

"H-Here l-let me fix your hair." Stammered Azmaria before she waved her wooden staff over Rosette

Instantly, Rosette's hair was dry. Azmaria had even pulled it back into Rosette's signature pig tails with two black ribbons.

"Thank you Azmaria." Said Rosette

"Y-You're welcome."

"Are we ready to go now I know Rosette doesn't want to miss breakfast?" Said Joshua with a smirk

Joshua fingered the new lump on top of his head sure that if this kept up he would have brain damage.

* * *

The dining hall was alive with activity. Students were talking to each other excitedly; it seemed everyone was anxious for the upcoming ceremony.

Rosette sat down at her regular table; Azmaria and Joshua following suit. Breakfast consisted of farm fresh eggs, crispy bacon, sausage, homemade biscuits, and gravy. Rosette tore into the food with gusto.

Joshua and Azmaria gawked at Rosette as she continued to down plate after plate of food. They had seen her do this many times now but no matter how many times they saw, it still amazed them. How could one girl eat so much?

Joshua and Azmaria ate at a much slower pace. By the time they finished, Rosette was sitting in silence seemingly staring off into nothing.

Joshua knew his sister was thinking about the ceremony. Rosette was sixteen and he was fifteen, she was the eldest, as such she had the family legacy to uphold.

Sometimes, Joshua wished that he could take over Rosette's responsibilities. Even though Rosette didn't complain, outwardly, about her situation he could tell it took a toll on her.

Rosette, would never give up though. No matter the situation, she would stand her ground and face the problem head on.

"R-Rosette?"

"Hm" Rosette turned her pensive sapphire colored eyes onto Azmaria's red ones.

"D-Did you finish your incantation? Y-You were having problems with it." Questioned Azmaria

Rosette shook her head sadly. "No matter how many times I wrote it, it just didn't seem right."

"I-I don't think you should worry. I-I think the right one will…just…come to you." Finished Azmaria lamely

Rosette gave Azmaria a confused look she had never heard of that before. Her parents had never mentioned their incantations just coming to them. However, Rosette wanted to believe Azmaria was right. If nothing else it would make things much easier.

A voice was heard over the roar of students who quickly toned down to a quiet murmuring. Everyone seemed anxious for the morning announcements to be over except one. Rosette sat staring up at Professor Remington passively as he made his speech.

Professor Remington was by far the best looking teacher here. He had short blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Many people thought he was related to Rosette and Joshua but it was not true. He taught offensive magic.

He looked more like a knight then a mage though. He always wore a blue leather jerkin under which he wore a white long sleeved shirt. He had a blue cape that hung off his shoulders and blue breeches tucked into his dark boots.

To any that looked at her she seemed calm and collected but on the inside she was freaking out. A million different thoughts running through her head making it hurt. Rosette turned slightly and saw Satella smirking at her.

No way was Rosette going to show any of her inner turmoil to Satella. Rosette steeled herself and smirked right back at Satella. This took the red head by surprise and Rosette turned back to stare at Remington as he finished the announcements.

"Furthermore students, the summoning ceremony will take place shortly in the outer courtyard. Good luck everyone!" finished Remington with a smile and a wink most of the girls in the crowd squealed with excitement.

Professor Kate walked to address the crowd next making sure to glare at Remington for his inappropriate conduct as they passed each other.

"Students, please follow me to the outer courtyard and we will commence with the ceremony."

* * *

The sun was just coming above the line of trees that surrounded the castle-like school of magic. A light breeze was blowing making the atmosphere feel comfortable despite it being the summer season.

The students trudged through the manicured lawn that spread out in front of the school. They stopped and formed a semi-circle around the large summoning circle that had been freshly formed. Professor Kate and Professor Remington stood in the open area filling in the rest of the circle.

"When I call your name please step into the circle and summon your familiar." Commanded Professor Kate in a no nonsense voice

"Azmaria Hendric!" called Professor Kate. Professor Remington gave the petite girl a warm smile of encouragement as she shyly stepped into the circle

Azmaria closed her eyes and gave a sigh before raising her wooden staff off the ground the pure white ribbons tied around the top lifted lightly in the air as she channeled power through her.

"I call upon thee pure companion come to me…serve me…protect me. I thy master call thee. Rise!" Azmaria called her voice rising over the crackling white energy that surrounded her.

Everyone evaded their eyes as the energy had become so bright it was unbearable to look at. A whinny was heard from inside the light before it vanished. In front, of everyone was a pure white horse with giant feathered wings. Everyone gave a collective gasp.

No one had expected little Azmaria to summon such a familiar. Azmaria paid the crowd no attention as she boldly stepped to the winged horse.

"My name is Azmaria Hendric. What is your name?" Azmaria asked quietly before kissing the horse in the middle of its long nose sealing and bonding them together for life.

"Wow, a female Pegasus! Azmaria, please proclaim the name of your familiar to the audience." Said Remington

"_Pure one my name is Raziele."_Came a feminine voice inside Azmaria's mind

"Raziele, My familiar's name is Raziele!" Proclaimed Azmaria

Azmaria and Raziele walked side by side back into the audience with a dignified air. Azmaria was proud that she had summoned such a rare and beautiful familiar. She only hoped that Rosette and Joshua would do the same.

"Congratulations, Azmaria you have summoned a wonderful familiar." Said Kate, "Now would Satella Harvenhiet, please proceed into the circle?"

Satella moved into the circle with much flourish. She raised her golden staff into the air a smug expression appearing on her face as she glanced at Rosette before returning her focus back to the summoning.

"Appear before me, oh brave and powerful one. Serve and protect me with your might!" Finished Satella with a proud air

Light blue energy had been circulating throughout the circle as Satella gave her incantation. The energy came together and started forming little crystals of the same color until a figure formed in the shape of a giant light blue knight.

Satella had gained a black ornate fingerless glove around her right hand. She kissed the glove to seal the familiar to her.

"My name is Satella Harvenhiet." Satella called to the knight she closed her eyes for a moment only to open them and announce loudly to the crowd "My **Brave May** has risen!"

"T-That's a jeweled beast!" stammered Remington "They have a normal form but as the master and the beast get closer it can gain different forms."

"My goodness" Was all Kate could manage to say for some time.

Satella flicked her long red hair back as she walked smugly back to her place in line her jeweled beast retreating to the sanctity of the containment glove.

After regaining her focus, Professor Kate called out the next student on her list.

"Joshua Christopher, please proceed into the circle." Called Kate

"G-Good luck Joshua." Called Azmaria shyly

Joshua gave Azmaria a warm smile before walking into the circle. He held his metal staff horizontally in front of him as he gave his incantation.

"I, Joshua Christopher, call upon thee great familiar; Rise from the ashes and soar with me your master!"

It had become increasingly hotter as the orange energy from Joshua's summoning gained momentum. The energy almost looked like a ball of flames as it came together. A loud screech was heard from inside the forming energy.

This was the third time the audience, including the professors present, had given a collective gasp. When the energy dissipated a large fire-orange bird was floating in the circle. Joshua walked to the majestic bird holding out his arm for it to perch on.

"A Phoenix, such a rare sight." Said Remington

"Nicely done Joshua." Said Kate

Joshua kissed the phoenix on the beak sealing the bird to him for life. Her name was Inara. Joshua proclaimed this out loud to the audience before making his way back to his spot in the group.

Professor Kate called on several more people after this. Rosette was getting antsy. She knew that each person called just made it that much closer to time for her to summon. Could she summon or would she just blow everything up like she usually did?

"No, I have to summon. There's a familiar out there for everyone. I will summon a familiar…I will…" Rosette trailed off as she heard her name being called by Professor Kate.

A hand touched her shoulder lightly and she turned to find her brother smiling at her. "Don't worry so much. Azmaria was right the incantation just kind of comes to you." Said Joshua he wasn't sure how or why it had come to him but it did and he was sure the same would happen to Rosette.

Rosette nodded and gave her brother a slight smile. Before turning back to the summoning circle her face an impassive mask as she stopped just before the very center of the circle. She glanced at the two Professors, in front of her, both gave encouraging nods and Rosette could see just the barest hint of a smile on Kate's face.

Rosette raised her crescent-shaped staff vertically in the air like Azmaria had. She closed her eyes letting everyone around her fade away, concentrating only on the words that had suddenly trickled into her head and the energy crackling around her.

"My familiar that sleeps beyond the reach of prying hands; awaken and come to me! I, Rosette Christopher call thee; heed my calling, Oh eternal being! Rise!" Rosette struck the ground with the head of her staff

Rosette had not noticed the energy that had circulated around her during her invocation. It was dark red mixed with black. Rosette's classmates looked around frantically. This type of energy was something they had never felt before.

The energy danced around the circle stopping just before it hit the crowd. It grew thicker and thicker with each passing minute until no one could see what was going on inside.

Rosette had finally opened her eyes hoping that she had summoned an amazing familiar instead of just blowing everything around her up. She stared out into the hazy blackness and was confused, she could still see the lines of the summoning circle below her glowing faintly but she couldn't see or hear any of her fellow students.

"H-Hello is anyone there?" called Rosette, tentatively she took a few steps forward only to stop when she heard a deep tenor voice call to her

"Human, is it you who has woken me?" Rosette stared in the direction of the voice and could just make out the shape of what looked like another person. "M-My name is Rosette Christopher, what is your name?" she asked moving closer to the figure

"Rozetto…" Rosette shivered involuntarily; he said her name with a strange accent. "My name is Chrno."

She was right in front of him now, it was hard to make out exactly what he looked like through the haze but as she looked up towards his face she saw two glowing ruby red eyes.

She stared into his piercing red eyes for what seemed like an eternity. There was no doubt, Rosette could feel this was her familiar and as embarrassing as this was going to be she had to complete the ritual. Her cheeks flushed as she shyly pressed her lips against his performing the last rite in the ceremony.

Chrno was shocked when Rosette kissed him. "_What the heck was going on? Why was she kissing him?_" Something clicked in Chrno's mind at that moment. He could feel this girl inside him like she was a part of him and he was a part of her. "_What is this?_" was the last thing he thought before he heard Rosette's whimper.

Rosette could feel heat coursing through her and then pain etched all over her body. She whimpered slightly, as the pain, seemed to snake down her body. What was happening she had never heard of this before?

The haze that had surrounded the two vanished as Rosette weakly opened her eyes, barely registering the deafening crowd around her. She looked at her self, thick bands of red, the same color as Chrno's eyes, snaked down her arms all the way to her feet.

"Chrno…?" Was all Rosette managed to say before she passed into unconsciousness

She looked down at her arms the red markings were still there; this was definitely not a dream. What had happened to her after she fell unconscious? How had she wound up back in her bed? What was going on?

"Will you stop with all the questions already?" asked Chrno

Rosette gaped in shock, in truth, she had almost forgotten that Chrno was there. "H-How did you- I didn't say that out loud?" she stammered

"It's as much a mystery to me as it is to you." He remarked "Perhaps it has something to do with this familiar ceremony everyone was babbling about."

Truthfully, Chrno was still not sure about all of this. Even after, what was his name again, Remington, Even after Remington explained what was going on Chrno still didn't feel like he had a handle on the situation.

Frankly, he didn't trust any of these people, except for Rosette. Something about this girl made him want to trust her.

Chrno sighed "Alright, if you really want to know what happened I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

Chrno had managed to catch Rosette before she hit the ground he brought her closer to himself before grabbing under her legs with his left hand. With his right he supported her back. He turned and faced what looked to be a very large castle. He caught a trace of Rosette's scent coming from the castle.

He transformed into his true form. His tattered clothes changed into armor that was open in the front exposing his well toned chest. Two horns grew from the sides of his head over his long furry ears. Large dark wings protruded from his back and three red diamonds appeared on his forehead.

He heard a collective gasp come from the crowd of onlookers in front of him. He had sensed them a long time ago but had ignored them as they seemed unimportant at the time.

Chrno scanned the crowd, checking for any possible threats most seemed too shocked to move though. Chrno's ruby eyes darted rapidly towards the center of the crowd. There was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes coming cautiously towards him.

Chrno watched his movements carefully as he approached any sudden moves and he would strike. The man stopped at a respectable distance from Chrno.

"Are you Rosette's familiar?" the man questioned

Chrno stared at the man for a moment before asking his own question "What is a familiar?"

The man answered Chrno in a reserved tone "My name is Ewan Remington, this is a school for mages-in-training; consequently, a familiar is a creature or being that a mage summons. A familiar is bound to the mage that summons it for as long as the mage lives. I'll ask again, are you Rosette's familiar?"

Chrno thought about this information for a minute. Was that what had happened? Had this girl really summoned him as her familiar? It would seem so, he felt a connection to her…a connection that had not been there before. He stared at Rosette's unconscious form in his arms before answering.

"Yes" Chrno finally answered Remington's question.

Remington closed his eyes for a second he had a feeling that would be the answer but it did not help the headache that was starting to develop. As soon as he opened his eyes he began crowd control.

"Everyone back to your rooms please remember that the talent show is in two days!"

The crowd of students grudgingly headed back inside the castle. Azmaria and Joshua tried to hang back but Professor Kate marched them through the giant castle doors.

Remington turned back to Rosette's familiar, a demon, how had this happened? Leave it to Rosette to summon one of the most powerful and possibly sinister beings in existence. "Well Rosette you got your wish your familiar is definitely strong."

"Rosette's room is at the top of the farthest tower on the right of us; when she wakes up, please make sure to tell her I wish to speak with her when she is ready." Remington watched as the demon spread his wings and toke off in the direction he had just told him. Things were fixing to get interesting really quickly around here he could feel it.

Chrno alighted onto the balcony that was connected to Rosette's room. Chrno had followed the directions that Remington guy gave him though in truth he could find Rosette's room with his eyes closed. Her scent permeated the entire room.

Chrno gently laid Rosette on what was obviously her bed. He sat on the end of the bed awkwardly, what was he supposed to do now?

After a few minutes he noticed Rosette shivering; he pulled the covers from underneath her and pulled them up to her shoulders. She stopped shivering after that and rested peacefully. He sat there just watching her until she woke up.

* * *

"Wait, you were watching me the whole time?" asked Rosette incredulously

"Yes, I had nothing else to do." He answered however this did not make Rosette feel any better. She stared at him for a few minutes before deciding reprimanding him for it would probably not go anywhere.

Instead she changed the direction of the conversation "May I ask what manner of creature you are? You _look_ human but you don't _feel_ human."

"You're right I am not a human. I am what your kind would call a demon, a being of darkness."

"A being of darkness but wouldn't that make you…no that couldn't be I don't feel evil around you _and you don't really look like what I would think a demon would look like."_

"Evil, I suppose most of my kind could be classified as that at some level. As to why I don't look like a demon; I'm in my disguised form right now it helps me to blend in and to conserve my energy."

Rosette was about to say something else when the door to her room burst open; making a loud banging noise as it hit the wall behind it. Rosette jumped slightly at the sound before she realized who it was that had banged her door. She heard a low growl coming from Chrno's direction she could tell he was annoyed at the intrusion.

"Joshua how many times do I have to tell you not to bang my door around?" she demanded

Joshua stopped in his tracks, Inara who was on his shoulder squawked before beginning to clean her feathers. "I banged the door?" He looked incredulously back at the door before turning back to his sister "Who cares about that are you alright?" he asked while placing his palm on her forehead

"I'm perfectly fine" she said but Joshua still continued to check her over. Rosette was getting tired of being examined. "Will you stop already? I said I was fine!"

Joshua gave her a doubtful look. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Stop worrying about me; I'm the eldest. I'm supposed to worry about you."

"I'm not the one who passed out."

Rosette gave an irritated growl of her own. "Where is Azmaria?"

"She went to take Raziele to the stables. She should be here any minute now."

Azmaria came bounding into the room not long after that her long pale hair trailing behind her.

"S-Sorry I'm late, Raziele was hungry also." As soon as she finished that sentence she ran up to Rosette and placed her hand on Rosette's forehead. "Are you alright Rosette?" she asked in a timid voice

Rosette was already tired of people asking her that. She gave an exasperated sigh before answering the albino girl's inquiry. "Yes, Azmaria as I've been trying to tell my brother I feel perfectly fine."

"T-That's good." Replied Azmaria nervously

Chrno had been sitting through this whole episode like he was intruding on some touching family get together. As if suddenly remembering he was there Rosette turned the attention on him.

"Joshua, Azmaria, This is Chrno." She said proudly directing their attention to the stunned demon at the end of her bed

"N-Nice to meet you Chrno." Greeted Azmaria shyly

"The names Joshua, nice to meet you also" He said while sticking his hand out for Chrno to shake.

Chrno stared at his hand for a couple minutes not sure exactly what he was supposed to do. "You grab it and shake it." Joshua demonstrated the motions with Azmaria then put his hand back in front of Chrno "It a way of greeting people."

Chrno wasn't sure about it but he grabbed the boy's hand carefully and shook hands with him. Afterwards, he pulled his hand away and stared at it for a couple minutes.

Joshua sat down beside Chrno on the bed while Azmaria sat close to Rosette. "So why don't you tell us about yourself, Chrno?" asked Joshua

"Myself?" he questioned

"Yeah like where you came from and who exactly you are."

"My name is Chrno and I am a demon." His face showed no emotion as he spoke "That is all I know."

"Seriously, that's all you can remember? What about where you were before this or someone from your past?" prodded Joshua

"Joshua, that's enough" Said Rosette sternly. She could tell this conversation was making Chrno uncomfortable. He may not have showed it on his face but somehow she could just tell he wasn't enjoying this interrogation.

"C-Could he have Amnesia?" questioned Azmaria

"I'm not sure Azzy. Professor Remington might be able to tell us something." Said Rosette a look of concern on her face

Chrno looked away he didn't want to talk about his lack of memories it made him feel vulnerable and weak.

Rosette yawned loudly. "I think I'm still tired could you guys come back later?" she asked Joshua and Azmaria

"Would you like me to bring you some supper later?" asked Azmaria

"That sounds great Azzy. I'll see you later." Said Rosette while yawning again

"See you later, sis." Said Joshua before leaving the room

"It was nice to meet you Chrno." Said Azmaria before rushing out after Joshua the door closing quietly behind her

Rosette sighed today had been a rather long day. She stared at her new familiar he looked like he was lost in another world. Perhaps he was trying to find some shred of his lost memory.

"Chrno, don't worry we'll think of something to get your memories back." She gave him a confident smile

Chrno didn't return her smile though, he just stared at her his face giving away no particular emotion. However, Rosette could see a hopeful light in his eyes.

"Um, I don't have another bed in here so I guess if you get tired we can share my bed." Said Rosette gaining a slight pink hue to her cheeks

Chrno raised an eyebrow at her statement and smirked to himself. He could feel she was embarrassed by what she just said. "If you insist." He said while taking off his boots and cape.

Chrno was now only wearing a tattered dark short-sleeved leather jerkin with a pair of tight leather pants the same color. Rosette had decided that her bed sheets were very interesting.

He climbed in the bed on the other side of her. That's when Rosette noticed that she was not wearing the same clothes she had been before she passed out. Not to mention, her boots were dumped haphazardly beside her on the floor. She dreaded the explanation she might get for this but she asked anyway.

"C-C-Chrno why are my clothes different?"

"I changed you." He said simply apparently he saw no problem with this but Rosette was about to blow a gasket.

"You did what!"

* * *

Okay so how was it? I hope it was good. I will get to work on the next chapter as soon as I am able and if you read my other story I have already started on the next chapter for it.

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
